I want it bad
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Makoto Tachibana has been dumped countless times by his Ex-Girlfriends who are all the 'Goody-two-shoes' type. That's why he decided that he would never date a good girl again. But be careful what you wish for because his world took a 360 degree spin when he crossed paths with Akira Yamaguchi, the school's- no the town's most infamous delinquent.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN FREE. THAT PICTURES THAT WILL BE USED ARE ALSO NOT MINE. ONLY THIS FANFIC IS MINE.

SUMMARY

_Makoto Tachibana has been dumped countless times by his Ex-Girlfriends who are all the 'Goody-two-shoes' type. That's why he decided that he would never date a good girl again. But be careful what you wish for because his world took a 360 degree spin when he crossed paths with Akira Yamaguchi, the school's- no the town's most infamous deliquent. Join them in this one of a hell ride that they call love._

PAIRING

Makoto Tachibana x OC

*** Author's Rant Corner ***

Hey! I have another story again xD I hope that you'll support this too! Please read my other works too. If you like SnK you can read 'Trusting that irksome Shortie' and if you love Free, you can read this! HAHAHA!

Anyway you might notice that the time and date at the end of every chapter is different, that's because I already finished some chapters on my notebook at school and I just felt like I should post it here.

Thanks! :))


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ayumi!" I greeted as I hung my arm around her shoulder. "Hey Makoto." she greeted back though not as enthusiastic as I did. Ayumi has been my girlfriend for five months now and I must say that these past few days, things are not going smoothly. For some reason, Ayumi has been acting cold towards me. The bad thing is I don't even know why.

I can't stand this treatment anymore so I decided to ask her once and for all. "Ayumi, is something wrong?" She stopped on her tracks and suddenly became quiet. "Ayumi?"

What happened next really surprised me. Tears fell down her cheek and she started sobbing. "M-Makoto...let's...break up..." My train of thoughts suddenly came to a halt once I heard what she said. "Break up? Ha...ha...ha...You're kidding right?"

"No...I-I'm serious..." That awkward smile on my face disappeared in a seccond. "Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"It's not about you...It's about me..." she said. Great, just great. There goes the oh-so-famous line that I've heard in almost all those sappy movies that my mother forces me to watch, "Ugh, What famous movie line should I say now?" I half-heartedly joked.

I'm still doing my best to lighten up the mood even if I do not know what is going on right now. It's happening all to fast. "Makoto...stop fooling around..." I instantly became serious and looked ar her straight in the eye. "Then tell me...what the heck is wrong?!" my voice became a little louder causing her to flinch and sob more loudly. It's such a heart-wrenching sight but I want to know what is the cause of all of this.

"I want to break up because...I-I...want...to become a...nun." I stared at her with a bewildered expression on my face. Yes, I know that Ayumi is a good girl but I didn't expect that she is _that_ good,

"..." I was at loss for words. "I plan to join the convent as soon as I finish high school. I'm sorry." and with that final words she ran away.

"Fuck." I said as I watched her retreating figure. I've never been the one to curse but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Though I did learn one thing.

NEVER DATE A GOOD GIRL.

01: End

Finished: 9:06 am, 07/24/2013


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after our break up wasn't all sparkles and rainbows, I was trying to avoid Ayumi for the whole day yet it seems that fate have other plans. It appears that see Ayumi everywhere I go. The worst thing is that every encounter would get very very awkward. So I immediately dragged Haru, Rei, and Nagisa outside the school as soon as the bell rang.

After all our running we ended up on a fast food restaurant. I decided to treat them as sorry for dragging them all the way here. After I got our orders I sat down on the table and started eating. We ate in silence but a certain blonde decided to break it. "Makoto, is something wrong? You're not in your usual self today." Nagisa observed.

I gave them a sad smile and said, "Ayumi...broke up with me..." A four-eyed bluenette named Rei coughed and said, "It's quite obvious you know. It's already the talk of the whole classroom. Why did you two broke up?"

"Well, let's just say that she realized that she's too good for me."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked again.

I gave a long sigh and said, "She was quite literally 'too good' and decided that she would like to become a nun."

They all snickered at what they just heard and Rei wore a triumphant smirk. I'm guessing that he had already calculated that this would happen. So Rei looked at me and I could literally see that glint in his eyes. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. As I expected. Ever since you two became a couple I already predicted that this would happen and what's more amazing is that I was right that in the span of five months, you'll break up." he said and then he turned and faced Nagisa, "Now Nagisa, give me the money. You lost our bet! Bwahaha! Beautiful! Beautiful!" Rei really looked like he was about to go nuts.

"Bet? A bet about what?" I asked and Nagisa just smiled sheepishly at me and said,  
Umm...we were betting if you'll last a year with another good girlfriend of yours. I said that you'll both last but I guess Rei won." Nagisa looked disappointed as he handed the money to Rei however we all know that he'll come back to his normal self within seconds.

"I guess water is my one true love..." I said as I was about to take a bite of my burger yet a hand stopped me. 'Y-you can't love water! We're already in a relationship!" Haru declared.

Haru may look all serious and cool but he is such a child when water is involved. As long as he sees a body of water that is large enough for him to fit in he'll jump right away! "Calm down Haru! Fine. You can make water your wife then I'm the fiancé."

We may be idiots for making water our wife and fiancé but I guess that our love for water is something that's so precious for us. Another thing is that this random conversation made me feel a little better. I really am glad to have them!

We finished our meal and went to our homes. I'm living by myself so my place felt a little lonely. I was too tired to do anything so I just brushed my teeth, took a shower, and went to my bed.

As I was about to fall asleep I heard a loud thump on the roof. I just shrugged it off thinking that it was just a cat or something.

*thump*

I heard the same sound again but it's even louder this time.

*thump*

Ok. I'm really starting to get anxious. What is that sound?! I better go check on it. I was about to stand up when suddenly...

*boogsh* "Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ouch.

02: End

Finished: 1:29 PM, 07/24/2013

* * *

**Hi! Please leave me a review~ Thanks! w**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03

"Wahhhhhhh!" All of a sudden, a girl fell on top of me. The good thing is that my bed is soft that's why the impact is not that hard. "W-who are you?!" I asked but instead of answering she covered my mouth with her hand and whispered, "Shhh! Cut the shit for now! I'll just hide under your bed and if anyone asks where I am you must answer that you don't know or else I'll kick your ass!"

After saying that, she scrambled on her way under my bed. A few seconds passed and I heard footsteps on the roof. Three guys peered into the hole on the roof and said, "Hey you! Did you see a girl here?!" I started to become nervous and said, "N-no!" They raised an eyebrow and it's pretty much obvious that they didn't believe what I said. I need to think of a more believable explanation!

"Who are you kidding, huh brat? If she isn't here then why the hell do you have a freaking hole in your roof?!"

"Umm…It's because…umm…I really like um….Stargazing! Yeah, I love stargazing that's why I made a hole in my roof. Ha…Ha…Ha…Silly me!" I explained with a sheepish grin on my face. They seem to be confused on what I had just said but thank God that they are idiots. "Uh….yeah? Anyway, goodnight kid. I hope you won't have any bird poop on your face tomorrow." They said as they walked away.

When the footsteps completely faded, the girl from earlier came out. She wore a triumphant smirk on her face. "Stargazing? Pfft — Seriously?! Hahaha! It's a good thing that those guys are idiots."

I sighed at the girl's actions, I mean who is this girl? I barely even know her yet she acts as if we've been friends for a long time. "Umm, who are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Akira Yamaguchi."

Ah. So Akira is her name. She's five-foot-tall, has short black hair that reaches just below her jaw and there's also some streaks of red on her hair. She also has crimson orbs that could rival the color of a ruby. The paleness of her skin is in perfect contrast with her silky, black hair. Her striking appearance gives off a feeling that she's not one to be messed with but she is really a beauty.

"Oi! Stop fantasizing about me okay? I might kick you real hard if you continue that!" she said while pointing a finger at me. H-how could she read my mind?! Don't tell me that I unconsciously blurted out my comments?!"

"Y-you've got it wrong! I-I'm not fantasizing about you!" she just smirked at me and said, "Oh really?"

"Y-yes! I'm not rea—" before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by the warm lips that was suddenly pressed against my cold ones. I felt all my blood rush to my cheeks. I closed my eyes as I suddenly got into the kiss but our lips suddenly lost all contact. "Hahaha! Hey! Don't get too carried away. That's just a thank you kiss." she remarked with her smirk that seems to be plastered on her face.

"WHY IS IT TOO SUDDEN?! AND A THANK YOU KISS ON THE LIPS?!" I blurted out. "Tss. Don't act as if it's your first time. Or are you actually a virgin? Besides, you liked it anyway so no need to complain. Anyway, I need to go now. Bye~ See you around Big boy!" she said as she went out of the room.

"Wait, Akira— WHAT ABOUT MY ROOFFFFFFFF!"

But it seems like Lady Luck isn't really on my side today, she already left. *sigh* I really hope I won't have bird poop on my face tomorrow.

03: End

Finished: 12:03 PM, 07/25/2013

* * *

**Sorry if it took too long even if I already finished this chapter days ago at school ._. Btw, I actually found the perfect look for Akira! She looks like Ruby from RWBY minus the scythe and the hero get-up :)) She fits the description perfectly! *O* Please leave me a review. Thanks~**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm currently sitting on the stairs near Haru's house while playing with a cat I named Nyanperona. Even if I tried my best to not think about what happened last night my mind is still full of thoughts about that very peculiar girl. I mean what would be more weirder than our encounter last night? Ugh. But no matter how hard I think about it I still got two things at the end: a kiss on the lips and a broken roof.

"Makoto, it's about the fifth time I called. What's wrong?" Haru asked. I snapped out of my reverie and smiledd at him. "Nothing. It's just that something happened last night and it was so weird that I think I'm only dreaming."

Haru looked perplexed, "Weird? What happened?" he asked as we started walking to school. "Some fallen angel fell from my roof last night. She was chased by some guys and she managed to break the rusty spot on my roof so she fell on top of me and I had to make some lame excuse to the ones chasing her."

Haru showed no expression on his face and just simply nodded his head. "Maybe she is a fallen angel who came from the heavens to finally help you move on from you 10 consecutive heartbreaks. 7 times rejected and 3 times dumped."

"Haru! You didn't need to enumerate it you know! Geez." I complained. It makes me pity myself you know. I've been rejected 7 times by girl that I courted and I've had 3 girlfriends and they all dumped me for 3 reasons. (1) She needs to focus on her studies because she is running for honors. (2) Her parents didn't want her to have a boyfriend. And the most recent one is (3) SHE WANTS TO BE A NUN.

See? They're all too good. Literally. That's why I'm really done with good girls.

But then I thought, maybe Akira is really a fallen angel sent to help me from my misery? Nah. Maybe I'm still in the 'Heartbroken' stage where you tend to believe on things that aren't real so that you could take your mind of her.

"What's her name?" Haru suddenly asked while gazing at the ocean beside us.

"Mmm…Akira Yamaguchi." I said. Somehow I really like the way I say her name.

Haru removed his gaze from the ocean and turned to look at me. "You mean _the _Akira Yamaguchi." He said, emphasizing the word the. I was puzzled about how Haru reacted. It seems that her name piqued his curiosity. "Well I'm not sure if we're talking about the same Akira but the one I'm talking about has short black hair that has some red in it.

Haru raised a brow then looked at me seriously. "Makoto, don't get involved with that girl."

"Why?" I asked because it is very unlikely for Haru to tell not to get involved with other people. Most of the time he simply just doesn't care.

"It seems that you don't know anything," Haru gave a long sigh, "Akira Yamaguchi is the most infamous delinquent in Iwatobi and she's also gaining that reputation throughout the town."

My mouth formed an 'O' as I let what Haru had just said sink in my brain. "She's our schoolmate?!" Haru nodded and said, "Not only are schoolmate, but also our classmate and lastly…..

_your seatmate."_

My jaw dropped so much that it could almost touch the ground. "You mean that the empty seat beside me is actually meant for her?!"

"Yes. But she never goes to school so it's only natural that most of our classmates don't even know that she is our classmate."

"Then how come you know?"

"I've got connections."

Wow. Just wow. I'm more outgoing yet Haru has more connections? Geez. You really do learn something new every day.

"Where have I been all this time….?" I unconsciously muttered.

"In your house or in school." Haru said with a hint of sarcasm. I decided to brush it off and asked, "How did she reach high school without going to school? Is she a genius or something?"

"Maybe. They say that she always get perfect scores without ever going to school."

We walked in silence as I try to process everything I've learned about this Akira. So, she's a delinquent, a genius, and supposedly my seatmate. Such a small world huh? I can never believe that my rusty roof could bring me and my long lost seatmate together.

We finally reached our school but when we entered the gate I was surprised to see a large group of people running towards us!

"Get out of the freaking way!" the awfully familiar girl that is the one being chased shouted. After my mind buffered for a few seconds I realized that she is Akira and she is being chased _again._

"Akira?!" I blurted out. She turned her attention on me and said, "Hey! I know you!" she stood in front of me and stopped running for a moment but the angry mob behind her is catching up fast. "Uh-oh! Know what, just go with meeeeee!" she said as she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me. "Woah!" I nearly fell to the ground but the good thing is that I quickly regained my balance.

"Bye Makoto." Haru nonchalantly said.

"Haruuuuuuu!" I shouted in vain.

Akira and I both ran as fast as we can with our hands still linked together. "Akira you brat! Come back here! Clean up the mess you made!" the angry mob shouted behind us. Akira looked at them and stuck her tongue out. "Blehhhh! You'll never catch me you old geezers!"

Akira picked up more speed. It seems like she really is used to being chased. We ran around a corner and when Akira found a dark, narrow alley, she pushed me there and then squeezed herself. "Don't you dare let you hand wander to mysterious places or else I'll kick your crotch!" she hissed once we were both squeezed into this surprisingly narrow alley.

"Y-yes." I answered then an awkward silence followed. A minute passed then I heard the people from earlier wonder where we went. I looked at Akira then she put her pointer finger on her lips signaling me to keep quiet. I nodded then pursed my lips.

We stood in silence and I realized how awfully close we were. One of my thigh is between hers and one of her thigh is between mine. Her chest is also almost touching my upper body due to lack of space. Her face is so close to my neck that I could feel her hot breath. Akira must have felt a little uncomfortable so she moved a little causing her thigh to almost rub my you-know-what. "Um…Akira…" Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off by placing her hand on my lips.

"Damn! We really can't catch that brat!" I heard one of the people chasing us, or more likely Akira, say. They all grunted and went to another direction. Once they were already far, Akira and I went out of this very narrow alley.

Once we're out of that alley I said, "Akira! Why did you drag me all the way here?! What about school?!"

"O come on! Nobody cares about school anyway." She grabbed my arm again and started walking somewhere.

"H-hey! Where are you dragging me again?"

"I'm dragging you to where the biggest and wildest delinquents go."

Tch. I'm in for a lot of trouble, aren't I?

04: End

Finished: 12:59 PM, 08/05/2013

* * *

**Phew. This is actually pretty long~ Lol. Btw, does anyone here know Karneval? I actually got the name Nyanperona from it. Yogiiii~**

**Please leave me a review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05

"Seriously? This is where the biggest and wildest delinquents go? …The Ice Cream Shop…?" I asked as we sat on a table inside a certain Ice Cream Shop that's filled with pink stripes, pink polka dots, pink everything.

Akira rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be such a jerk. Even delinquents have the right to eat ice cream you know." I raised my hands defensively and replied, "I'm not saying that delinquents have no right but this place is just too…pink and fluffy." Well what I just said is true. This place is literally pink from top to bottom it has like 50 shades of Pink _(Lol. Stupid attempt for a joke. Sorry not Sorry.)_

"Tch. Hey, instead of criticizing the way a delinquent uses his or her time why not just be grateful that I'm going to treat you today."

"But you made me miss school!" I retorted back, "…Besides, my roof is still broken." I added.

"O come on Big Boy! Is missing a day of school that bad?" she teased using her childish voice which I surprisingly found as cute, "And I'll just send some people to fix your roof. So don't ya worry. All is well!" she said while raising her right arm up in the air. Sometimes I wonder how this girl can quickly change moods and personalities in a short period of time. Yes, she does have that scary side but I guess she's not really as bad as the stories say.

A girl in a frilly pink uniform came to our table and asked for our order. "I'll take the usual." Akira said. The waitress scribbled on her paper then turned to me. I was about to say that I don't want anything when Akira suddenly chimed in. "He'll have the same as mine" The waitress once again scribbled on her paper then finally took her leave.

We were left once again in each other's company and silence quickly followed. I didn't want to talk much because I'm still thinking what would the teachers think of me when they found out that I skipped school today and how the heck I always get mixed up in these kind of things.

"Still not talking eh? If you're still all jittery for missing that shit then I'm sorry okay?" Wow. I didn't know that delinquents say sorry. I'm really starting to think that Akira isn't really the type that hates the whole freaking world. Maybe she has a reason for doing this stuff…

"Isn't there a bully code or something? You know for 'noble' bullies. Just like in the mafia and stuff where they follow certain codes."

"Seriously dude, you watch too much movies. Besides I'm not a bully."

Our order finally arrived and when I saw what it was I gulped in horror. I think that I would die an early death due to diabetes if I eat this very big pile of sweet dessert. "Mmm, What's wrong?" Akira asked as she put a spoonful of ice cream on her mouth.

"N-nothing." I said. Well even if I missed school because of this Akira still made an effort on buying it so I might as well eat it. "Hey…so isn't there a bully code or something?" I casually said. As I was about to put a spoonful in my mouth I felt something hit me in the back of my head causing a small part of my nose to be dipped in the ice cream.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked as I touched the part where she hit me…with a spoon. "I already told you that I'm not a bully! I'm a delinquent. Not a bully. It's different!"

"Fine! Fine! I get it. You didn't need to hurt me with a spoon…it makes you a bully…" I said then whispered the last part.

"WHAT?! I'm not a fucking bully!" Seriously, what's with Akira and bullies? Is she actually bullied? "Hey are you bu—" she cut off what I was about to say by putting the palm of her hand in front of my face. "Shh. Just drop it okay? Or I'll really push your whole face in this bowl of ice cream."

I then remembered that I still have ice cream on my nose. I was about to grab a tissue to wipe it off but Akira beat me to it. She wiped my nose and said, "I really brought you a lot of trouble huh? Guess I need to make up for that. Fine as a rule of my made up delinquent code then I'll give you three wishes—no scratch that, it's too mainstream—I'll give you two wishes. Now, stop making me remember of my past and just eat that ice cream like the good boy you are."

"Really?!" I asked. She just nodded and said, "Don't ask any more questions 'cause I might change my mind."

Two wishes? Hmm, what should I do with it? Fix my roof? There are so many wishes that I want but then I thought that I should wish for something that would have a lasting effect. I'm not really into material things so why not I try to help Akira because she sure is hiding something.

I'm sure that there is something more behind that mask and I just feel like it's my job to make everyone change their thoughts about her. The thing is, I don't even know why. But nonetheless, I want to see the real her so I've already decided what my first wish is.

"Akira, I already have a wish."

"Make sure you've already think this through because you only have two wishes. What is it?"

_"I want you to go to school. No skipping classes ever again."_

05: End

Finished: 8:54 PM, 8/13/2013


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06

[Akira]

_"I want you to go to school. No skipping classes ever again."_

Ugh. What the heck is he thinking?! Me? Going to school? Now that's just a recipe for disaster. I tried to make him change his wish. I even tried to seduce him but all my efforts were in vain. He even said that a noble delinquent should always keep their word.

Why did I even gave him two wishes?! Seems like I got caught up in the moment. That guy may look all kind and perfect but I think he has that manipulative side in him and I clearly fell for that. Stupid.

I ruffled my hair in annoyance as I walked back to our Mansion. My parents are stinking rich by the way. They own some big Airline Company so I can pretty much travel around the world whenever I like. I arrived at this big-ass house and climbed up the gate. My parents already know that I'm just cutting classes but a little thrill won't hurt that's why I prefer climbing the gate than entering it.

I entered through the doors then I noticed that my parents are already in the living room. "Hey Old Geezers!" I greeted them. I was about to go upstairs to my room when Dad stopped me.

"Akira, how many times do I have to tell you not to call us old geezers?" he said as he shook his head, clearly disappointed. I turned to face them and said, "Do you have to freaking tell me this every fucking day? Yes. I skipped school today. AGAIN. I called you Old Geezers. Sorry MOM and DAD. Now can I go to my room?"

I turned and was about to go upstairs but I suddenly stopped on my tracks when I saw a very familiar person at the top of the stairs.

Fear and anger was very evident in my face when I saw her long blonde hair, her piercing blue orbs, her awfully smug smile and literally everything about her. I despise this creature with all my heart, soul, and mind.

I despise, _Yuuki Yamaguchi_, my evil big sister.

"Yuuki…?" I said unconsciously. She snickered at me and said, "My, my is that how you address your big sister?" She walked towards me and then hugged me. She even kissed my cheek and then said, "I missed you very much my dear little sister. Did you miss me?"

I shuddered at our close contact. I've never liked this act that she always put up. "Miss you? Fucking no." She looked like she was hurt by what I said but I know that it was all just part of her act. She's a professional bitch.

"Akira. Don't talk like that to your sister. She is still older than you." Dad interjected.

"Yeah, she may be older but she's bitchier. You just don't see it that often because you all have your eyes on me when it comes to failures. Oh, that's right. I forgot that your dear Yuuki is your oh-so-perfect daughter." I said as I ran to my room.

Before I close the door I heard Mom say to Yuuki, "I'm very sorry for the behavior that your sister has shown. I don't know what happened to her. I hope that she learns to be like you."

I slammed the door shut. I threw all my pillows in frustration. Ugh. You should be like your sister blah blah blah. I'm so freaking tired of that bullshit! Why can't I just be myself? Why do I always have to be like that bitch?

I laid on my bed and let the tears that I've been holding back for so many years fall.

Yuuki went to England to study there and I guess that the 2 years she spent there might probably be the best 2 years in my life. I never thought that it would end this soon. God knows what hell I've been through during the time that she's here.

She may look like the perfect girl on the outside but no one knows that she has this corrupted and selfish side of her that she always shows to me. I've always been her target when causing mischief. I've always been the one to take the blame.

I heard a knock on the door and my body immediately tensed up when I saw who that person is. She entered my room and gave me that disgusting sweet smile.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I said. She gave me a soft laugh and said, "No need to be defensive. I'm not going to bite."

"LEAVE. NOW." I hissed.

"Is this how you show your longing for your beloved sister?" she asked.

"I don't see you as my sister!"

"Well so do I. So don't worry because the feeling is mutual. But you know what, I got so bored in England because I have no puppy to play with so you should be proud that I came back because of you."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "I said leave!"

"Ugh. Fine. But you need to be prepared because… _you're going to experience hell all over again."_ She said in that sweet tone of hers that always makes me want to puke. She left my room and I finally realized that…

My nightmare has begun. Again.

06: End

Finished: 1:46 PM, 8/22/2013

* * *

**Hi! Please leave me a review~ Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 07

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _

That question keeps running on my mind as I pace back and forth inside my room. She is back. She is freaking back. Ugh. I need to get out of this house. It's suffocating me. But where will I go? I never really went to school and I'm not really good at making friends because I've usually caused nothing but trouble so where will I go?

Then a thought suddenly hit me.

I'll go to _him. _He is the closest person that I can call as a friend so I've got no choice. It's already midnight but I guess I couldn't care less. I'll wake him up if I have, I just really need some company. I silently went out of my room and I silently walked down the stairs. It's a good thing that everyone is probably asleep right now and it's not like it is my first time to sneak at midnight. I actually do it often so that I could, you know, cry by myself.

Enough of that drama. So I climbed up the gate and started to walk towards his house. I stopped by a vending machine so that I at least have something to give to him. I decided to surprise him a little bit so that's why I climbed all the way until I reached his roof.

I saw a large freaking hole and I actually felt a little guilty. Nah, I'll just send someone tomorrow. You can basically do whatever you want if your family is stinking rich anyway. I peeked through the hole and saw that he still has his eyes open.

"EEH?! A-AKIRA?!" He immediately stood up in surprise. "Hey." I simply stated back then I entered the hole. I landed on his bed and I tossed to him his drink. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

I slumped on his bed and sighed. "If I told you that I used to be a goody-two-shoes would you believe me?" He thought about my question for a moment and said, "Yes. I would believe you."

"Even if I'm the cause of most of the ruckus in the school and in town?" He nodded then said, "I would still believe you. There's no reason for you to lie to me anyway. But why did you become a delinquent?"

I took a sip from my drink and stayed quiet. Should I really tell him about my past with my evil sister? The reason I came here was to release some of my hatred right? So I should really tell him the story. Or maybe not. Wait. What the hell!

I ruffled my hair in annoyance, ugh, I'll just tell him the freaking story.

"Can I call you as my friend?" I suddenly asked. Makoto seemed confused for a second but he gave me that sweet smile and said, "Of course! Is there a problem? I'll listen to you if you want."

Normally I would be disgusted by that smile on his face, it's been a long time since someone smiled a genuine smile at me, but his smile actually made me feel a little better. Which was very weird, by the way.

"Err..you see..my sister came back. I went home this evening and then I saw her." I explained, my expression suddenly turned gloomy.

"Huh? I don't see any problem with that. In fact, you should be happy that you get to see your sister again." I rubbed my temples and took a sip again. Ehem. Now for a trip down the horrible memory lane.

"There is nothing to be happy about when you see your _evil _sister. Very, very evil. She's the reason why I left the goody-two-shoes group and became a troublemaker. You see, I'm very frail as a child and I didn't know how to stand up for myself so I always end up manipulated by that bitch."

"It started from simple broken vases b-but as the years went by it became worse. I'm always the one to take the blame. She would always say to me that even if I told my parents the truth they still wouldn't believe me. That bitch has good acting skills."

I glanced at him to check if he is still listening. He is still looking at me, eagerly waiting for me to go on. I cleared my throat and continued my little story.

"Then there came a time when I finally cannot tolerate it…"

_**Flashback**_

_"Who the heck stole the money in the safe?!" Dad shouted angrily._

_"It's Akira! I saw her snooping on your office last night!" Yuuki suddenly said. My jaw dropped at her false accusation. _

_"Dad! It wasn't m—" Before I could even finish my sentence, Dad suddenly slapped me. Hard._

_"You disgraceful child! You cause nothing but trouble! Why can't you be more like your sister? Tch. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, YOU TRASH!"_

_I don't know if the pain I feel is because of the red mark on my face or those words that he said._

_He didn't even let me have the chance to explain. He's just Yuuki this and Yuuki that. I wanted to say so many things to him. It's Yuuki who stole money from the safe. I saw her last night, I even told her to stop but she pulled my hair and said that she would say many cruel things about me that are not even true to our parents._

_But I guess I'll never get to say it…_

_So I decided that instead of trying to tell them the truth and then failing miserably, I would just say to them the thing that I've been meaning to say for so long._

_2 Words, 7 letters._

_"Fuck You."_

_**End of Flashback**_

A single tear fell down my cheek. I didn't cry because I was sad, I cried because of so much hatred. Every time I remember all the thing that she did, I cannot hold back my tears.

Makoto just sat next to me and wrapped and arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll be okay…" He hushed. God, I really feel like a five-year-old who just lost her candy. But the warmth that he is emitting makes me think that it's okay for me to reveal my vulnerability to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder then asked, "Is it okay if I sob grossly on your shoulder?"

He smiled at me and said, "It's okay if you want to cry. Crying doesn't indicate that you're weak. Since birth, it has been a sign that you're alive. So just cry your heart out."

07: End

Finished: 6:39 PM, 8/29/2013

* * *

**Reviews = Love 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 08

Makoto's POV

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I opened my eyes and turned to turn off the alarm clock. I had this dream where Akira suddenly went to my room at midnight and then cried because of her sister. Heh. It almost felt like it was real but I'm sure that it was just a dream because Akira would never do that 'cause that girl is very tough and it would ruin her reputation if she wept like a crybaby.

So I just ruffled my hair and proceeded to the bathroom to take a bath. I opened the door and…and…and… AKIRA IS IN FRONT OF ME WITH NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"Huh? Are you a moron? I was here since midnight." she said nonchalantly. She didn't even care about the fact that she is half-naked in front of me. "Um. Akira, I'm a boy and you're a girl half-naked in front of me. Doesn't that seem a bit…wrong?"

She smirked at me and said, "Don't worry. I believe that you're a good boy and you won't do anything bad to me. Mmkay? But if you do something bad to an innocent girl like me then I'll gladly kick your balls."

What she said didn't bother me, what bothered me was the fact that she can look like a very sweet and innocent girl while saying threatening words to a guy like me who is clearly bigger than her. "Uh…okay?" That was the only reply that I could think of.

She pushed me towards the bathroom and said, "Hurry up or else we're going to be late for school or do you want to see me change?"

"Wait. What? You're going to school?"

"That's your wish right? And I have a word of honor so I'll go to school every single day starting today. Now hurry!"

She closed the door behind me and unconsciously my lips formed into a smile. That girl is really full of surprises huh?

When I finished preparing my things we ate breakfast and finally left my house. She started walking to school but I called her and said, "Wait! We need to wait for Haru!"

"Haru? Is that your girlfriend?" she asked.

All of a sudden Haru appeared at my side and said, "I'm not his girlfriend. My name is just girly." Akira laughed and said, "Yeah. That sure is a girly name."

We all started walking to school while talking about random things. I'm surprised that she seems like a normal school girl because since I met this girl, she has been nothing but extraordinary.

"Okay class, I'd like you to meet your long lost classmate, Akira Yamaguchi." Miss Amane said.

I laughed a little at the introduction. It's not every day that you get to meet a long lost classmate instead of a new one.

"Akira Yamaguchi is the name. You piss me and you're dead. Please take care of me." she said with her innocent façade. All my classmates seemed to think that she is horrifying and cute at the same time.

"Umm. What a nice introduction, Akira. Anyway, I hope you get along with your classmates and you can sit beside Makoto, the guy with the…"

Akira cut her off and said, "Yeah yeah. I know him. I already slept with him so it's only natural that I know his name."

The whole class turned silent. It's like they were so shocked. I am shocked too.

Silence. Silence. Silence. "Ayiieeeeeeeeee! Makoto has a girlfriend!"

"E-eh?!" They were all so quiet and then they would tease me?! What the hell is wrong with people these days. "Umm. It's not what you think. What she meant with "slept with" is…just sleep. Not in the way the you guys are thinking." I said in my defense.

Akira sat next to me and said, "No need to be so defensive Mako-chan." then winked at me. The class erupted into another round of laughter. I just sighed and thought…

My wish backfired on me.

08: End

Finished: 11:47 AM, 9/23/2013

* * *

**Sorry for the late update :(( Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 09

Akira's first day on school actually went pretty well. Yes, she is quite sarcastic but I'm surprised that she only got sent out of the classroom two times due to her sarcastic remarks to the teacher. I was actually expecting that she will be sent out by almost all the teachers but only two lost their patience. Hmm. Not bad.

"Makoto. I'm going to the pool now. Just go there when you're finished." Haru said.

"Sure, sure." I replied, and Haru immediately went to the pool. That boy sure loves the water.

"Hey, Makoto. What are we supposed to do after all the lessons are done? Where are the other students going?" Akira asked me while I was packing my things.

"Uh, they either go home or do some stuff for their respective clubs." I explained.

"Oh. So that's how the system goes in this school stuff." She said while rubbing her chin.

"Did you not experience this in your past school year? I'm sure you went to class once or twice."

"Well…no. I'm actually homeschooled because my parents said that they don't want some kid to be a bad influence to me. So my life was just home, school, home, school. But when I rebelled against them they just enrolled me here but I'm not really in the mood to go to school that's why I just caused ruckus throughout the town."

Even though she said it like she didn't really care, I felt a little sad because it feels like she didn't have any chance to have a real childhood. It's almost like she's just starting her life today. That's why I thought of a good idea.

"Akira, we're going to do club activities today. Want to join? Though I'm not really sure if there's a spot for a girl but…you know, just so that you would know what it feels like to do club activities." I asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" she said, a little too enthusiastic if I might add. I swear that I could also see some glint in her eyes when I asked her to join us for Club Activities.

"Come on, let's now go to your first club activity!"

And with that. we made our way to the pool.

"Tadaaaaa! Here we are!" I said to Akira as we arrived at the pool.

She just looked at me like I was crazy and said, "Wait. What? THE POOL? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's be—" she started to talk but before she could even finish her sentence, Kou ran up to us and said, "Akira?! You study here?!"

Akira swiftly turned to her direction and said, "Gou?! I mean— Kou?! Oh God. I missed you so much!" Akira hugged Kou and then talked quickly like they actually they're about to tell a million stories.

"Um. I don't want to ruin your little reunion but, you guys know each other?" I asked.

Kou looked at me and said, "Akira is actually my brother's —" before Kou could finish her sentence, Akira covered her mouth with her hand and said, "It's a very loooooong story. You don't need to know."

"Uh…okay?" I said. But I really smell something fishy. What's with her and Rin?

It seems that she doesn't want to tell it to me now so maybe I'll just ask her some other time.

Nagisa suddenly appeared out of the locker room, wearing only his swim wear. "Hello! Who's the new girl?"

"Based on my observation, I think she is Makoto's new girlfriend. Though she doesn't look like the typical one the Makoto loves." Rei commented.

"Eh? Well, I'm not Makoto's girlfriend because I'm waaay far than those goody-two-shoes, I'm Akira Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you Megane-kun and Shota-chan."

"Wait. I'm REI! Not Megane-kun!" Rei complained.

"Whatever."

"So, are you going to join our club?" Nagisa asked, not minding what Akira just called him.

"No."

"What?! Why?!" I asked a little louder than I intended.

"I hate water."

Uh-oh. I immediately knew that wasn't a very good thing to say especially when Haru is around. Haru _loves _water and that answer is unacceptable.

"What…did…you…say…?" Haru said through clench teeth.

Before these two can get into a fight, I decided to get into the middle of this and said, "Wait Haru! Maybe it's just because she didn't get to enjoy swimming when she was a child," I looked at Akira and said, "Why not try it now? I'll teach you if you want."

"No thanks! I'm going to…uh…somewhere now! Bye." And when Akira opened the door, she stopped dead on her tracks when she saw someone on the door staring straight at her.

"Wh—"

09: End

Finished: 9:17 OM 10/22/2013


End file.
